


lip service

by 69yeon (99yeon)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Nayeon, all members mentioned, alpha sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99yeon/pseuds/69yeon
Summary: other than being bought chocolate, nayeon also likes it when sana kisses her while she's fitting her knot into her. nayeon is always impossibly tight no matter how wet she is - even if she's dripping slick down her thighs and onto the bed.





	lip service

"she keeps complaining," nayeon says, sometime after sana's knotted her. they've been rolling around in bed for a good hour, trying to find a good position to lie in and failing. 

sana kicks the blanket off her. "who?" 

"dahyun. she can't find the alpha of her dreams."

"ahuh." sana goes 'hm' before speaking again, "has she even dated anyone? other than tzuyu - tzuyu was pretty cute, i have no idea why dahyun dumped her." 

"no idea." nayeon feebly fans herself with her hand, in feeble hope that it'll cool her down in the sweltering summer heat. the air conditioning's been broken for days. she should contact the building manager soon, really lay into him. "dahyun says she only wants the best for herself." 

"don't we all?" sana asks pointedly, the implication behind her words sharper than her smile.

nayeon looks sana in the eyes, pulls her close, so close that their noses are touching. she can hear sana swallow in the silence of the room. their bodies have been entangled the entire time, despite the unbearable warmth, and nayeon only moves deeper into the alpha's touch. 

and then she flicks sana's forehead. hard.

-

the first alpha nayeon fell for was her best friend.

no, they go further back than that, before they started presenting. jihyo wasn't just an alpha she fell for, she was nayeon's jihyo. she understood nayeon the best, could complete nayeon's sentences with practiced ease, knew that nayeon liked her sandwiches cut diagonally instead of horizontally.

they spent middle school dancing around their feelings in the way that middle-schoolers do, where they think they're being subtle but really aren't. they tried kissing in eighth grade, but nayeon panicked and backed out at the last second. jihyo was okay with that, because nayeon was just as scared of kissing her best friend as jihyo was.

nayeon presented on her sixteenth birthday like clockwork, just in time for sophomore year to start. the reveal was a surprise to most of the school, given nayeon's reputation. given time, though, she would prove herself worthy of her status.

jihyo, to no one's surprise, presented as an alpha five months later.

and it's not like nayeon didn't _know. _she already knew, and she was sure jihyo knew too.

presenting just intensified the tension between them, pulled the cord between them even more taut. there was a betting pool on when they would get together. nayeon took part in that betting pool.

it was good, until it wasn't, because two months later, jihyo went back to korea to complete her studies. apart from sporadic visits on nayeon's part and musings of how a long-distance relationship would work between the two of them, there was nothing left.

it's been ten years since jihyo left for korea. nayeon has long forgotten the little things, jihyo's little idiosyncrasies that used to absolutely enamor her. she's moved on, and so has jihyo, as evidenced by the pictures she puts up on her instagram account. nayeon doesn't even know the name of the omega jihyo's with right now, doesn't know if she mated or not. she'll attend the wedding if jihyo does have one, but that's it. no lingering feelings, no hangups. it's been too long for that. 

and that's the story of nayeon's first love.

-

it's not all sex and irresponsibility with the two of them, though it features pretty heavily in their relationship. sometimes, there are nice moments. nayeon doesn't really care for big romantic gestures, so it's always the little things that get her, and sana has gotten to know them pretty well.

for one, nayeon is always happy when sana gets her a chocolate bar on the way home from work. nayeon's workplace is far away from any confectionery product or a store that might sell confectionery products, so sana makes it a point to get her a small chocolate bar when she can. it's not a big deal to sana and it makes nayeon happy, so why the hell not?

other than being bought chocolate, nayeon also likes it when sana kisses her while she's fitting her knot into her. nayeon is always impossibly tight no matter how wet she is - even if she's dripping slick down her thighs and onto the bed. she always cries when sana knots her, after extended begging and grinding up into sana for relief, and sana always holds her through it, kisses her gently as she pushes into her.

sex and irresponsibility, though. that's their main motif. they're not like tzuyu, who, after breaking up with dahyun, immediately managed to find love in the form of chaeyoung. they're happily mated now, the youngest but somehow most put-together couple nayeon knows.

they're why nayeon is thoroughly convinced that destiny is a very real and concrete concept. if there wasn't 'the one' out there for you to find, then how could tzuyu have gone from dahyun straight to chaeyoung without a hiccup? kismet. that's the only answer nayeon can think up.

-

"you ever think how it would be like if i was an omega?" sana asks one afternoon, when it's warm and sticky and neither of them have the energy to get into bed. instead, they're on the couch, feet propped up on nayeon's coffee table. "i bet i'd be awesome."

"literally nothing about you would change," nayeon replies. "maybe you'd just get a little more annoying?"

sana crosses her arms and huffs, "that's not fair. i'd be an awesome omega and you know it. you're just scared i put you out of business."

"fine," nayeon murmurs, her eyes already fluttering closed, "we can see who's the better omega by seeing who can fit an eight-inch cock in them."

"hey, you do that!"

"you bet your ass i do," nayeon grumbles, slouching back on the couch and cuddling into sana's side, "now shut up, i wanna sleep."

-

"so what's the deal with you and sana?" jeongyeon asks. jeongyeon is nayeon's best friend, the one who didn't go to korea. jeongyeon is also an omega, only she's also annoying, so she's pretty much exactly like nayeon.

(it'd be super easy to date jeongyeon. nayeon's given this some thought before, and that's the conclusion she came to - that she and jeongyeon would make a bomb ass couple. sadly, they're not in the least attracted to each other.)

"there is no deal."

"you guys are dating?"

"i guess," nayeon shrugs.

they're at a bar, and nayeon is already tipsy from the long sip she took from jeongyeon's glass. they usually go to the omega-only bar down the street, but they were feeling wild tonight. jeongyeon's still stinging from her breakup with momo (an alpha who acted _so _omega that nayeon thought she was an omega from the start), so she reasoned that going to a regular bar would help her, quote, 'get back in the game'.

"nothing's official, though," nayeon says, pointedly ignoring the alpha woman making eyes at her (and jeongyeon at the same time, somehow) from across the bar. "we're dating, kind of, but it's just a temporary thing. like, it's an arrangement till she finds something better, you know?" 

"that doesn't sound fun," jeongyeon replies.

nayeon turns her head to hide her grimace.

"i guess. hey, that woman's looking at you."

that successfully changes the subject, and then the alpha woman is sidling up to nayeon and jeongyeon. she's giving off enough pheromones to agitate omegas for miles, and nayeon is no exception - she doesn't like the stir in her stomach, the slick already gathering in between her thighs. the alpha smells this, and steps forward, a hesitant smile on her lips.

the attraction is instantaneous on jeongyeon's end, too. jeongyeon is giving off pheromones almost as strong as the alpha's, and even the bartender is wrinkling her nose.

ideally, nayeon would be sinking down on this alpha's cock right now, because that's how riled up she is, but there's a logical, emotional part of her that isn't addled by arousal that kicks her awake. that part of her tells her that she has sana to go to, even though she logically knows that she could sleep with whoever she wanted to, sana and her aren't a sure thing.

jeongyeon looks at her, slightly hostile and silently asking if nayeon's interested. nayeon backs off a little, and then jeongyeon's relaxed and leaning into the alpha's touch.

it takes about five minutes for jeongyeon and the alpha (mina, she said) to leave the bar, and nayeon wrinkles her nose at the pheromones dripping off the two of them.

(the pheromones from mina still linger when she meets sana the next day, and though sana doesn't say anything, the darkening of her gaze tells nayeon enough.)

-

they aren't soulmates, and both of them know this. that doesn't stop them from doing what they do.

they aren't soulmates, but it's okay, because you don't have to go into everything thinking about the long-term. sometimes you know things are temporary, that they're destined to be short-lived and lacking impact in the grand scheme of things, and that's okay. it's okay as long as you don't have any more expectations.

in that respect, nayeon thinks she's a lot more level-headed than most of the other omegas she knows, who expect way too much from their first relationships. take jeongyeon, for instance, who was prepared to have pups with momo on their first date. (in jeongyeon's defence, momo is pretty hot.)

sana is more level-headed than most of the alphas she knows, in fact. she doesn't start fights for more reason, she doesn't obsess over breeding nayeon unless they're in the bedroom, because nayeon is into that.

they make a good pair.

-

"hey, you big baby," nayeon calls out as she enters sana's apartment. she's juggling five stuffed plastic bags, and uses her knee to nudge the door open. sana looks up from her phone, eyebrow cocked, making no effort to come and help nayeon with the groceries. "i got some stuff for you." 

"food?"

"yeah, that, and more," nayeon replies. she pulls out two onigiri, one egg mayo and one tuna mayo. sana is absolutely repulsed by the idea of egg mayo in onigiri, which is why nayeon exclusively gets that for herself - so that sana doesn't steal hers. in the plastic bags are some bags of chips, strawberry milk, and a 24 pack of condoms.

sana makes a happy sound, "so how'd the cashier react?"

"i used a self-checkout machine, dumbass. i don't need someone knowing intimate details about me. oh, also. one more thing."

"what is it?"

nayeon smirks, "i'm going into heat soon. like, _real _soon. like 'tomorrow' soon."

"oh." sana unwraps her onigiri, "and this involves me how?"

nayeon rolls her eyes.

the truth is that she doesn't know much about sana's first love because sana, in her own words, 'has never truly felt love', which is pretty fucking trite for an alpha. she doesn't seem like it, but sana ticks off more boxes on the alpha checklist than most. even jihyo. she is never overbearing, but assertive and firm in her manner of speech. she is never aggressive, but quietly possessive and jealous of her omega.

nayeon hasn't really reached the status of 'sana's omega' yet, just like how sana is a little away from becoming 'nayeon's alpha'. then again, they've been spending a concerning amount of time together these days, for whatever reason.

she doesn't know if they're dating or not.

it doesn't actually matter, though, because nayeon knows she is not the person sana will end up with. when dahyun broke up with tzuyu, the only explanation she offered nayeon was that it just didn't feel right to be with tzuyu. tzuyu was great and all, but dahyun knew she wasn't the one.

same thing here. nayeon just isn't the person sana is supposed to be with.

it also doesn't matter because her heat is hitting tomorrow, and she knows sana will fuck her into the next day and the next, and that's all they need.

-

nayeon and sana met in college. they screwed around, met up in each other's dorm rooms for sex, just fun little fuckbuddy things. mostly because nayeon was hopelessly desperate to be knotted on the regular, and sana was hopelessly desperate to knot someone on the regular. it was their first taste of freedom after they presented (though nayeon did go through an experimental phase with momo, and then chaeyoung at some point in senior year), so of course they had to go all the way.

they put an end to it when sana met a male alpha she liked, and that was the end of it. personally, nayeon thinks sana could've done better than that guy, but she's made it a point to seem impartial.

then, they lost contact. it was only three years later, when sana was drunk and scrolling through her contacts, that she called nayeon up, asking how she was.

nayeon also happened to be drunk, so her answer was "horny".

the rest, as they say, is history.

-

fucking her into the next day is exactly what she does.

nayeon whines into sana's neck as she bounces in sana's lap, sana's cock pounding into her at an excruciating angle. it's too much to handle, and nayeon lets sana know this by whining even more, before sana chuckles darkly and presses her palm over nayeon's mouth to shut her up.

they've been with each other enough that sana knows this is exactly what gets nayeon off, but nayeon pretends to dislike it anyway, rolling her eyes and huffing in some feigned indignation.

the heat between her legs and deep in her is insatiable, burning and destroying everything in its path, and she feels like she can barely breathe from the fullness of sana inside her. her nails dig into sana's back as the alpha starts fucking up into her gently, and then she's whining again.

"shut _up_," sana hisses, before moving her hands to nayeon's hips. in one swift motion, she throws nayeon down on the bed before slamming back into her, rutting into her and growling in her ear. it's low and possessive, with sana completely lost in nayeon's aphrodisiac heat.

sana groans in pleasure as she pushes into nayeon, over and over again, and nayeon can only sob and fuck herself on sana's cock. eventually, sana has nayeon pinned down completely as she fucks her relentlessly, teeth at nayeon's throat to keep her from moving too much.

nayeon can feel the pressure of sana's knot against her entrance. it's overwhelming and it's too much, but the ache in her pussy ensures that she won't be satisfied until she has sana's knot in her.

"please," nayeon gasps, pulling sana close to her. sana is groaning right into her ear now, their bodies pressed together as sana continues to rut into her, and nayeon almost loses her train of thought at the feel of sana's warm, slick abdomen against her. "please, alpha, _knot me_."

"fuck," sana snarls, animalistic as she grinds her knot against nayeon's entrance. swirling thoughts occupy her mind, mostly about how much she'd like to fill nayeon up, plug her up so none of it gets out, fill her up and breed her, let her carry her pups and then she'd-

"do it!" nayeon screams, and sana's train of thought is broken. she just growls again, too taken by the omega's heat to form a coherent set of words, and pushes all the way in.

this time, it's nayeon who kisses her. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow...!!!! here i am writing a year after i last wrote a fic... feels good.. expect more from me soon maybe? idk


End file.
